Um Amor Para Todo o Sempre
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Prenda de Natal para Thiago Potter First..... Há quatro anos um malentedido afastou Draco de Ginny.... Mas o destino volta a juntalos.... Será que desta vez, Ginny conseguira explicar o que aconteceu no passado.... E será que Draco ira esquecer o seu orgu


Um amor para todo o sempre

Ginevra Molly Weasley tinha 25 anos, era jovem, bonita e tinha uma carreira de auror invejável. Mas não era feliz. Aos 16 anos perdeu o amor da sua vida para a sua melhor amiga, quando Harry começou a namorar com Hermione, embora se sentisse despedaçar por dentro, desejou toda a felicidade aos amigos. Quando tinha 18 anos perdeu o seu irmão mais querido e aquele que era o seu melhor amigo e seu confidente: Charlie Weasley. Charlie tinha morrido às mãos de Lucius Malfoy, o que fez com que ela odiasse ainda mais o nome Malfoy e desistindo de se tornar curandeira, optando por se tornar auror. Com tinha tido boas notas em Hogwarts e tinhas os requisitos mínimos, conseguiu entrar no curso. Quando ela se formou, iniciou uma busca por Malfoy. Queria vingar a morte do seu irmão. Após meses de busca, conseguiu aquilo que pretendia: matou Lucius Malfoy. Aos 21 anos (alguns meses depois de ter terminado o curso de auror) Ginny matou Lucius Malfoy. Embora tenha se sentido um pouco mal depois, não se arrependeu, pois não tinha sido só o seu irmão que morrera às mãos de Malfoy. Depois dessa missão cumprida, Ginny foi aumentado a sua reputação entre os aurors, acabando por se tornar chefe do departamento.

Mas mesmo assim, Ginny não era feliz. Tinha visto várias pessoas ao seu redor casarem: Harry com Hermione, Ron com Luna, Percy com Penélope, Bill com Fleur, Fred com Katie, George com Alicia, Remus com Tonks, entre outros. E isso estava a magoar Ginny, pois a cada dia que passava, sentia-se cada vez mais sozinha e isso estava a magoa-la por dentro. Não que não tivesse amigos, mas o que ela queria era alguém que a amasse e a compreendesse. O que ela precisava era de um namorado. Decidiu que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era sair mais de casa e conhecer pessoas novas. Quem sabe se ela não poderia encontrar uma pessoa para amar. Quando saiu do trabalho, foi a pé para casa (como fazia todos os dias, já que ela não morava muito longe do Ministério) e após tomar um longo e reconfortante banho, a ruiva vestiu umas calças de ganga e umas botas de cano que lhe batiam no joelho e uma camisola de lã azul (já que se estava em pleno Dezembro, e era véspera de Natal), com umas flores prateadas espalhadas pelo tecido. Antes de acabar os preparativos, Ginny foi até à cozinha preparar algo para comer (já que tinha recusado a proposta da mãe de jantar na Toca, mas prometendo que iria lá no dia seguinte). Quando regressou ao quarto, Ginny fez uma trança, passou um pouco de sombra cor-de-rosa e passou um pouco de brilho nos lábios. Após dar mais uma vista de olhos no espelho, a ruiva saiu e decidiu ir até a um bar que havia perto da sua casa. Ao chegar lá, sentou-se numa das mesas e quando a empregada se aproximou, pediu um café. Dando uma vista de olhos pelo bar, os seus olhos caíram num homem que estava sentado ao balcão. Os cabelos dele eram loiros, mas Ginny não lhe conseguia ver a cara. Mas com o pouco que tinha visto, a ruiva ficou com a impressão que já tinha visto aquele homem antes. Mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém lhe tocou no braço. Levantando os olhos, encarou com dois olhos cinzas. Agora sabia de onde conhecia aquele homem.

- Malfoy! – exclamou Ginny, surpresa. Nunca pensou de encontrar um Malfoy num bar muggle.

- Weasley. – exclamou Draco, também surpreso de encontrar a ruiva ali.

- O que raio estás aqui a fazer? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vim para me divertir! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Era sabido pelo mundo mágico que Malfoy's e Weasley's se odiavam, ódio esse que foi intensificado quando a caçula dos Weasley's matou Lucius Malfoy. Corriam rumores que Ginny e Draco tinham tido um relacionamento, mas esses rumores calaram-se quando Ginny matou o pai de Draco e este prometeu que se iria vingar dela. E agora os dois estavam frente a frente, fitando-se com olhares assassinos. Vendo que não valeria a pena ficar naquele bar, a ruiva levanta-se, mas é impedida por Draco.

- Onde vais com tanta pressa, Weasley? – pergunta Draco, no típico tom cínico.

- Não é da tua conta, Malfoy. – Ginny responde no mesmo tom e tenta soltar-se, mas em vão. – Solta-me, estás a magoar-me.

Draco afrouxou o aperto mas mesmo assim não largou o braço da ruiva.

- Como achas que eu me senti quando mataste o meu pai? – sibilou ele com raiva.

- Será melhor falarmos noutro sítio, Malfoy. – disse Ginny, sabendo que a conversa iria ser longa e também porque todos no bar estavam a olhar para eles.

- Onde? – perguntou Draco, também percebendo que eram observados.

- Sei que me posso arrepender, mas enfim. – respondeu Ginny. – Na minha casa. Podemos ir a pé pois eu não moro muito longe.

Os dois fizeram o caminho em silêncio e cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Ginny ia a pensar que de todas as pessoas no mundo tinha logo de se cruzar com o Malfoy, enquanto que Draco ia distraído a olhar para Ginny e lembrando-se do pequeno romance que os dois tiveram no passado. Mas tudo tinha acabado quando Ginny matou Lucius. Draco nunca lhe tinha perdoado a sua traição e ainda sentia magoado pelo que ela lhe tinha feito. Mas apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ele a ainda amava e ainda sonhava com ela todas as noites. E deu consigo a pensar se ela ainda sentia o mesmo e se ainda pensava nele. Mas ele também sabia que tinha procedido mal quando na noite em que os dois discutiram ele lhe disse coisas imperdoáveis.

Inicio do Flashback

Quando recebeu a noticia, Draco sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e só não caiu porque estava sentando. Ele não podia acreditar no que a sua mãe lhe estava a dizer. O seu pai tinha sido assassinado. E logo pela pessoa que ele amava (embora fosse segredo e ninguém para além de Draco e Ginny soubesse que os dois se amavam). Pondo-se de pé e dando uma desculpa qualquer à mãe, Draco desaparatou para casa de Ginny. Encontrou esta sentada no sofá, sem nenhuma expressão na face, mas chorava copiosamente. E demorou algum tempo para perceber a presença de Draco.

- Estás satisfeita agora, Weasley? – perguntou Draco, tentando não explodir de raiva. Já tens a tua vingança?

- Por favor, Draco. – implorou ela. – Deixa-me explicar.

- Eu já não quero ouvir mais nada vindo de ti, Weasley. – gritou Draco, já não aguentado a raiva. – Mataste o meu pai. Nada do que possas dizer o vai trazer de volta. Eu pensava que me amavas, que te importavas comigo. Mas eu vejo que isso não passou de mentiras. O que eu vejo é uma ruiva traidora do sangue, que babou pelo cicatriz e que não sabe o que são os sentimentos. Não esperava isso de ti, o que só demonstra que tu és insensível que não liga para os sentimentos dos outros. Nunca mais quero ver-te! Enoja-me saber que um dia eu te amei. Enoja-me saber que um dia eu beijei esses lábios. Tudo em ti me enoja, Weasley.

E antes que Ginny pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Draco voltou a aparatar, deixando Ginny sozinha, desamparada e a chorar compulsivamente.

Fim do Flashback

Quatro anos se passaram depois da briga e Draco nunca mais viu Ginny. Mas isso não o impedia de ter notícias dela. Soube que ela se tinha tornado uma boa auror e que com 23 anos conseguiu o cargo de chefe do quartel-general dos aurors. Quando deu por isso, Draco deu consigo em frente a uma porta e Ginny procurava pelas chaves de casa.

- Queres ajuda? – Draco perguntou, ao ver que ela estava a ficar desesperada.

- Acho que esqueci as minhas chaves. – Ginny respondeu, lamentando-se.

- Até parece que te esqueces que é bruxa. – Draco respondeu, abanando a cabeça e puxando da varinha, destrancou a porta.

- Também esqueci a minha varinha, Malfoy. – a ruiva respondeu, fazendo com que Draco revirasse os olhos. – Não me posso lembrar de tudo.

- Também não precisas de ficar estressada, ruiva. – brincou Draco, fazendo Ginny lembrar-se de quando Draco a chamava assim.

- Entra. – ela convidou, após passar pela porta.

Draco seguiu-a e fechou a porta atrás de si. Viu Ginny desaparecer numa das divisões e avançado, foi até à sala. E voltou a lembrar-se da briga, que tinha acontecido naquele mesmo lugar há quatro anos atrás.

- Recordações, Malfoy? – perguntou Ginny atrás dele, sobressaltando-o.

- Sim, Ginny. – ele respondeu. – Recordações do que aconteceu aqui há quatro anos.

E ela ficou muda perante ele, pois não sabia o que dizer. Aquele assunto ainda lhe doía, pois não tinha a dito a ninguém o que se tinha passado (pois também ninguém sabia do seu namoro com Draco).

- Eu lembro-me. – ela falou ao fim de algum tempo. – Como brigaste comigo, chamaste-me de insensível e te foste embora sem me deixares explicar.

- E o que me terias falado? – perguntou ele, notando a magoa nos olhos dele.

- Que não fui eu que matei o teu pai. – ela respondeu, sabendo que isso iria abrir feridas antigas.

- O que? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Mas se não foste tu, como é que ele morreu?

- Ele suicidou-se Draco. – a ruiva explicou.

- Porque? – perguntou o loiro ainda incerto do que tinha ouvido.

- As coisas não andavam a correr muito bem para ele, Draco. – explicou Ginny. – O Lord das Trevas tinha partido e como o teu pai sempre o tinha apoiado era só uma questão de tempo até ser capturado e voltar para a prisão. Eu cheguei aonde ele estava e tentei demove-lo da ideia, dizendo-lhe que havia pessoas que o amavam e que iriam sentir falta dele. E ele perguntou-me como eu sabia. E eu contei-lhe a verdade. Que eu te amava e que tu sentias o mesmo por mim. Por incrível que pareça o teu pai não se opôs. Pelo contrário, desejou-me felicidades e que te apoiasse quando ele morresse. Pediu-me também para te entregar uma carta.

Voltando ao quarto, Ginny revirou as gavetas e após achar um envelope, voltou para a sala.

- Ele deu-me isto antes de se suicidar. – falou Ginny, entregando o envelope para Draco. – E antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ele matou-se. Eu fiquei em estado de choque e pouco me lembro do que aconteceu a seguir. Só me lembro dos aurors terem aparatado junto a mim e ao verem o corpo do teu pai, deduziram que eu o tinha morto. Eu não desmenti porque estava em estado de choque. Ninguém notou o meu estado de espírito e eu voltei para casa. E tu chegaste, discutiste comigo e não me deixaste explicar o que se tinha passado.

Vendo que tinha sido bastante injusto com Ginny, Draco sentiu-se mal. Sentando-se num dos sofás, o loiro abriu a carta, sem notar que a ruiva se tinha refugiado no quarto a chorar. Após terminar de ler a carta, Draco soltou algumas lágrimas. Lá o seu pai tinha explicado as razões que o levaram ao suicídio. Ele amava-o a ele e à sua mãe, mas arrependia-se de tudo o que tinha feito no passado e que era covarde para assumir os seus erros e foi isso que o levou à morte. Escreveu também que esperava que Draco fosse feliz e que sentia mais aliviado por Draco ter encontrado alguém para amar, assim como ele tinha encontrado Narcissa, a sua esposa. Draco estava arrependido de ter magoado Ginny no passado. Decidiu que era melhor conversar com ela e tentar desculpar-se daquilo que tinha dito há quatro anos. Encontrou-a no quarto, deitada na cama e com a face enterrada na almofada a soluçar. E o loiro sabia que aquele reencontro também estava a ser difícil para ela. Aproximando-se da cama, sentou-se na beira da cama e passou as suas mãos pelos ombros da ruiva, como se quisesse que ela relaxasse. E foi isso que conseguiu, pois ela ergue-se e ele apertou-a nos seus braços.

- Desculpa, minha ruivinha. – Draco falou, num tom suave. E ele sabia o quanto Ginny gostava que ele a chamasse de ruivinha. – Eu deveria ter de dado ouvidos há quatro anos, antes de te acusar de coisas injustiças e que eram tudo mentiras. Eu apenas estava abalado com a morte do meu pai, mas não tinha o direito de te tratar daquele jeito. Será que algum dia me perdoas?

- Não Draco. Eu não te posso perdoar. – ela afirmou e ele sentiu-se triste e ia para se levantar, quando ela o impediu. – Porque já não há nada para perdoar. Eu nunca fiquei zangada contigo, porque sabia que tu gostavas de mim. Mas deverias ter-me ouvido em vez de ligares ao que as outras pessoas diziam.

- Mas se nunca te zangaste comigo, porque não negaste que tinhas assassinado o meu pai? – perguntou Draco.

- Porque estava fraca e sentia-me sozinha. – ela respondeu, derramando algumas lágrimas. – E para que negar uma coisa, sabendo que provavelmente não irias acreditar Draco? Eu sei que deveria ter dito a verdade, mas a verdade dói e ela não iria fazer-te voltar, porque tu continuarias a ver-me como uma assassina e uma insensível.

- Desculpa. – Draco voltou a dizer, apercebendo-se do quanto tinha magoado Ginny. A mulher que conseguiu conquistar o seu coração.

Uniram os lábios num beijo apaixonado. E apenas as paredes do quarto forma as testemunhas do quanto dois inimigos se tornaram amigos, namorados e amantes.

Meses mais tarde os dois casaram-se. Embora tenha havido um certo choque por parte dos Weasley's, a família da ruiva acabou por aceitar e abençoar o namoro dos dois. No dia em que Draco e Ginny assumiram o namoro perante toda a comunidade mágica, a ruiva confessou também que ela não tinha assassinado Lucius Malfoy, dizendo que este se tinha suicidado e tinha sido ela a última pessoa a vê-lo com vida. Os dois foram muito felizes, e dois anos depois de se casarem, tiveram os primeiros frutos do amor que sentiam um pelo outro: uma menina a quem chamaram de Adrianne Rose Weasley Malfoy e um menino a quem deram o nome de Joseph Lucius Weasley Malfoy. E foi por opção do casal que decidiram que não teriam mais filhos, pois já eram uma família feliz.

N/A: Uma pequena shortfic com o casal Draco/Ginny e que também é a minha prenda de Natal para o Thiago Potter First. Espero que gostem e que comentem. Beijinhos para todos e um Feliz Natal e Um Próspero Ano Novo.


End file.
